Useless
by Pandicorn4Ever
Summary: Adam is a man with a dark past and possibly darker future. Sauli, even though he's been stripped of everything dear to him, loves to live life by the moments. When the little trickster known as Fate crosses these two's paths, things change. Not only for Adam and Sauli, but possibly for the world... Read & Review please!(: Rating might change due to language.


**So, as you may or may not know I am a Glambert therefore couldn't resist the urge to write a Saulbert story. This is based on Adam Lambert's video, Never Close Our Eyes aand I hope you enjoy the story even if you have no idea who the characters are.**

**Disclaimer: Idek if I have to do this for this one.. Probably. So, sadly I do not own any of the characters :/ or Never Close Our Eyes.**

**Chapter 1 **

All of these voices.. Monsters that invade my head. They take over me like a virus that infects both the living and the dead. Living because my heart still beats; dead because my soul is lifeless. I lay here on the grimy ground. Waiting for something I know will never come. Waiting... That's all I seem to do nowadays, just wait. And I'm tired of waiting, but else can I do? When I'm a useless waste of space, what can I do other than wait for my savior, my light? I'm starting to believe that will never come though...

As lay there, not completely unconscious yet not alert either, I hear muffled voices. It might be the wind, I tell myself and ignore noise gets closer though, as I hear footsteps approaching. The voices become a buzz and I can't make out what is being said. Then, as I start to come out of my semi-unconscious state, I make out two voices. One sounds concerned.. The other drips with pity. Ah, yes. I find myself more than familiar with the sound and look of pity. I know him as the fucker that likes to disguise himself as concern. I feel something sharp poke my shoulder and whimper, which seems to startle the stranger for I hear the sound of something metallic fall next to me. I cough as blood down continues to trickle from my nose. The stranger's tone changes from concerned to accusing. The other's volume rises, fueling the stranger's voice, making it stronger. Stomps fill the alley air, and a frustrated grunt follows.

The stranger stays and tries to get me to respond. I nod slightly as he asks if I can move and grimace at the amount of pain that small motion causes. I open my eyes as I feel rain fall over me he sighs and tires to get me to sit up.. I groan in pain but sit up nonetheless. "Can you speak?", he asks. I nod and squint to try to see him. I make out blond hair and blue eyes, he seems to have sharp features but I can't tell for sure. " I'm Sauli." He says and I struggle to speak.. "I.. A-Adam." I whisper brokenly. Jesus, even to myself I sound pathetic! "It's nice to meet you, Adam." He says and smiles sadly and continues, "Though the circumstances aren't the best." I chuckle, though it sounds more like a broken sob. The sound of guns being fired fills the air. The stranger; Sauli as he'd said was his name, asks if I can stand. I nod and put my arm around his neck as I'm told to do. He supports me as I try to stand and I lean against the dirty wall. "C'mon", he says,"the streets aren't the safest place to be at two in the morning, especially now." I nod, knowing exactly what he means. The guns get closer and he wraps his arm around my waist, helping me walk. We limp, well, I limp, out of the ally. We walk a couple of blocks east and I watch in awe as a beautiful white house emerges out of the darkness. We approach it and I watch, gaping, as Sauli opens the door. "You live here?" He turns to me, "Yep, now come on.", he says and pulls me inside. Once inside, I realized how massive the house actually was. "Woah..this is a freaking castle." I murmured, more to myself than to him. "Not really, you haven't seen massive unless you've seen the neighbor's house... before it was burnt down I mean." He grimaced as he said this. "Now, sit." Sauli orders and I obey, taking a seat on the white sofa. I look down and almost feel guilty as I notice the couch was no longer a pearly white but tinted by the grime that clung to my body from the alley. "Don't worry about it", I hear Sauli say as I look up to see him holding two mugs, "I'll clean it later." How? I ask myself. And again he seems to read my mind. "Your expressions are easy to read.", he says with a shrug. "Oh", I mumble. My mom had always said I was easy to read. She'd said I was an "open book" just splayed out for the world to read.

The thought of my mom, the person who'd given me not only my life but hers as well, carries with it a wave of pain and guilt. Though I know somewhere deep in the dark maze that is my mind that I had nothing to do with her death, I still blame myself. Maybe if I'd been there, she would still be here.. Maybe if I'd answered her call.. Maybe. Nothing's for sure of course, maybe it was meant to be and even if I'd been there she would've died. Fate likes to play tricks like that, she likes to mess with your mind. Makes you believe that things happen for one reason, and that reason disappears, or, in my case, dies. You're left alone, left to wonder, "Why?". And all Fate does is shrug and say,"All things happen for a reason." There's more to that though, I should know. When my father walked out on us when I was only seven, I'd thought it was because my mom would always be there. That she'd never leave. Now, I think it's just Fate's twisted way of teaching me how to not depend on people.

**What'd you think? Good? Okay? Let me knoooowwwww (: REVIEWS PLEASSSE! :D**


End file.
